


Пока, Следж

by AAluminium



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Потом я понял: он не мямля. Просто он человек.





	Пока, Следж

Я остановился и внимательно посмотрел на него: почему-то мне было сложно сойти с поезда, а ведь я с таким нетерпением ждал момента, что вернусь обратно, непобежденный и несломленный, принесу в кармане победу от всей чёртовой Америки и кину её в лицо всем, кто так настойчиво отправлял нас в эту мясорубку!.. Я был уверен, что спрыгну с поезда в ту же секунду, как он остановится, а вместо этого уже битую минуту стою и смотрю на Следжа, укрытого шинелью.

Почему я не разбудил его? Почему не дотронулся до руки, не потрепал по плечу, не взъерошил волосы и не попрощался? Почему я, тише обычного собрав вещмешок, ещё стоял возле него, словно надеясь, что он проснётся сам — или не проснётся вообще? Наверное, я думал, что так мне будет проще. Нас связывала война — нас связывали крики боли и ужаса, нас связывали вереницы окопов и метры колючей проволоки, которыми мы изрезали себе все пальцы, ведь даже перчатки от неё не спасали; нас связывали пулеметные очереди и окровавленные бинты; вместе нас удерживали призраки убитых товарищей, редкие моменты отдыха и задушевные разговоры, полуинтимные беседы, которые легко становились всеобщим достоянием — мы сами были этим всеобщим достоянием, чем-то вроде штыка, который кочует из одних рук в другие, потому что прежний хозяин получил пулю в затылок или ему разорвало живот. Война нас обезличила: она изуродовала нас — и хотя я боялся, что по Следжу танковые гусеницы пройдутся куда более жестоко, пострадал, кажется, я: в его разрушенных бойней идеалах уже не теплилась жизнь, но сам он... ещё во что-то верил. Мне было плевать; я игнорировал других; я свысока смотрел на всех; я прогрызал себе путь домой и через своих, и через чужих; я сражался не за идею — я боролся за себя. Ну, так мне казалось. По крайней мере, я так думал — эгоизм делает тебя сильнее, чем ты есть на самом деле, и, возможно, придаёт неуязвимости. А может быть, я выжил только потому, что был на самом деле трусом, который спасает собственную шкуру, подставляя других. А может мне просто повезло. Не знаю.

И не хочу знать. Уйти бы уже отсюда к чёртовой матери. Забыть бы уже это месиво из грязи, крови и пота. Забыть бы — да не получается; даже самые застарелые шрамы затянутся и побелеют, а эта попытка стать миротворцами, когда ничего, нахрен, вам и не надо, просто ваша страна пропускает очередной кровавый аттракцион, только сильнее врезается в память. Да подумаешь, все умирают. Какая разница, когда ты сыграешь в ящик? 

Но, пожалуй, не разбудил я его не поэтому. 

Следж всегда казался мне маленьким: его зелено-карие глаза всегда горели каким-то странным энтузиазмом; он ненавидел войну ещё сильнее, чем кто-либо из нас, и плакал тогда, когда другие уже окончательно оскотинились и потеряли чувство меры. Тем не менее он знал, что рано или поздно это кончится — вера в окончание этого ужаса была в нем так же тверда, как в любом другом — страх неминуемой смерти. Мне хотелось уберечь этого дурака — от всех и всего; мне хотелось, чтобы его эти пятна крови и дерьма не запачкали. Я плакать уже не мог — никто долго не горюет на фронте: слезы мешают стрелять, и на клочки может разнести уже тебя. А он... переживал, он чувствовал, он жил дальше и сохранял ещё в себе что-то светлое, что война сломать никак не могла. Ну что он такое, этот мальчишка с длинным носом, видным так хорошо из-за каски? Ну что за мямля, подумалось мне впервые. 

Потом я понял: он не мямля. Просто он человек. 

Не машина для убийства. Не пулемёт. Не танк. Не снаряд. Не шрапнель и не штык, застревающий между рёбрами, потому что ты сам на войне сутки и не знаешь, куда бить. Он — человек. И даже в этих условиях полнейшей разнузданности и боли он умудряется жить и чувствовать. Мы все ссоримся по мелочам; меня раздражает все вокруг; мне кричать хочется от того, что кто-то перепутал чью-то фамилию и пытается убедить меня в обратном; я нервничаю – а он спокойно смотрит на меня, о чем-то думает и качает головой. Я не могу позволить ему увидеть меня напоследок – меня, живое напоминание уродливой морды войны, меня, человека, который плевать на все хотел и проклинал целый мир, Америку, Японию, Германию, все это чертово мироздание, которое все никак не разнесут в щепки эти бесконечные бомбы и снаряды. Для меня война была состоянием, я в нем жил. Для него война была трагедией – он искал из нее выход. 

Я так и не решаюсь его потревожить. Только запоминаю – каждую черту лица, этот его длинный нос и светлые ресницы, через которые прорезается тусклый свет вокзала. Смешной мальчишка, который плачет на войне из-за какой-то дворняги. Из-за своего лучшего друга. Возможно, он и из-за меня бы плакал. Возможно, я для него где-то рядом с этой собакой, возможно, товарищество наше скрывает в себе гораздо больше, чем мы сами знаем: война роднит всех и уравнивает шансы. Я боюсь посмотреть в эти глаза – я боюсь, что он и тут будет слишком искренним, что он, сонно моргая, уставится на меня и что-нибудь пробубнит, а я даже не найду сил ему ответить. Я… боюсь. Меня уже давно не страшат человеческие ошметки – а привязанность, надежда и проявление чувств… выводят из равновесия. 

Пока, Следж. Мы с тобой еще увидимся когда-нибудь – когда с лица окончательно смоются пятна крови и мокрой грязи, а воспоминания потеряют свою болезненную остроту.


End file.
